Forever is an awfully long time
by HeavilyBrokenSpirit
Summary: Emma and Tancred have a case of mistaken identity. /Editing/
1. I cried

_**Chapter one**_**I cried**

**A/N I will be working on Mena next people so please be patient, I wanted to type this up before I forget. I'm done with most of the next chapter so it should be up later today.**

Emma sighed, he was late.

What was she saying he was always late.

She sat in the park on a bench, it was surrounded by bushes that were so amazingly tall and wide that no one would see her unless they walked in front of the bench. She shivered, it didn't help that it was cold out when the weather guy said it would be sunny. _'Its sunny alright, sunny and freezing!' 'The sun is covered by all the dark clouds in the sky.'_

She sat there in a pair of hip hugger blue jeans and a sweater she got from from her last shopping trip with Olivia and Megan. Today though, things were NOT going her way.

She first woke up earlier than usual, then she couldn't fall back asleep. She made an omelet that had pieces of mushrooms, green peppers, onions, and shredded cheese in it. But when she went to flip it over she messed up and had ended up eating scrabbled bits of her breakfast with a glass of cold orange juice.

Tancred insisted they should meet at the park two hours ahead of there originally timed plan. He told this to her a few nights ago on the phone. Seeing as it was her birthday today she wondered why.

Just then she felt a cool breeze pass by and she pulled her arms up and wrapped them around each other. She looked up and her jaw dropped. Literary.

_**'NO WAY!'**_

Tancred was walking with this 'other' blond girl with a hood on.

She looked again to see if she was seeing right and she couldn't deny it, it was him. Her Tancred. It was his face, his smile, his short dirty blond hair.

She felt tears well up in her eyes when she saw him drop his head down to kiss her. He was about fourty feet away from where she sat. Emma took a minute to process what was happening, and unbeknown to her tears ran down her face. The relationship that her and Tancred had never seemed to have any problems.

Well, at least now she knew why.

She saw them headed toward the direction of the exit. Tancred was holding onto the girl from behind and was walking, whispering things in her ear as they went.

Emma could hear her laughing, the laugh sounded similar yet she couldn't place it. She felt so torn apart, hurt, betrayed.

She looked down at her hands not bothering to wipe the tears on her face. _'Well he is from a good, loving, high class family.' 'How could I have been so stupid to actually believe he loved me.' 'I feel like such and idiot.' 'Maybe he just wanted to get in my pants?' We did it a while ago, and now that he's got what he wanted he moved on.' _

And the worst part wasn't even that he cheated. Oh no. The worst part was he did it on her birthday, purposely coming to the spot he told her to meet him and then flaunting another girl in front of her. After she had successfully dried all the tears from her face she looked up to see them gone out of sight. She suddenly felt her protection walls go back up. She wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her again. Just like back when she was hypnotized, she had her walls built all around her emotions so no one could hurt her.

She stood up and gave a strained fake smile, trying to bring comfort to herself. She didn't need him. He obviously doesn't care about her. She didn't need to date to be happy. She had her friends. Besides it wasn't like everyone hated her. After she was saved by Charlie and them she attracted everyone's attention.

She started walking towards the exit of the park and she thought about what she was going to do today. She wasn't going to whine about Tancred. She decided that she was going to leave him a message on his cell phone breaking up with him. She didn't think she could handle telling him in person without crying. In fact she knew she couldn't. She loved Tancred, she really did.

He had been asking her all kind of marriage questions lately too. This is what puzzled her greatly.

When they were walking in the hall the other day on they're way to Art class he asked her if she ever wanted to get married. He had been asking all kind of life questions, like if she wanted kids, and what she wanted as a career choice.

It took about ten minutes for her to walk to the exit. The park was huge but this was were Tancred had taken her for they're first date. To bad she would now get this horrible feeling every time she came. She had grown quite fond of all the flowers and plants. She even loved the huge bushes that made the beautiful park look like a maze.

She rounded the corner and gasped in horror and what she saw. How could this be even happening. She took off running out of the park and around the corner not really watching were she was going. Sure, she told herself she'd get over him, she didn't need him, he was nothing to her.

_**She was wrong!**_

She watched him kneel down in front of this girl and pull out a small box. She couldn't clearly see the ring but she knew what was happening. He asked that girl to marry him.

_'That jerk, that horrible, mean, evil git.'_ She trusted him, she gave him everything. When she saw him pull out the ring she never felt so much pain. She knew he cheated, she saw it. But this hurt so much more then finding out he cheated. He had taken and given himself to another girl. She didn't even get a chance to object, or even break it off with him.

She felt angry, yet she couldn't help but cry. She bumped into someone and quickly apologized and looked up to see Olivia and Charlie. Olivia saw her best friends distressed state and her faced turned to worry along with Charlie's. "What's wrong Emma?" She saw the tear streaks down her face and she also saw how red and puffy her eyes were.

"Nothing," she lied but they knew she was lying then Emma muttered 'Important.' They didn't even hear her from the sound of the traffic next to them.

Charlie went to say something but Emma quickly yelled 'I have to go' and ran around them and down the sidewalk.

Olivia made to go after her but Charlie stopped her. "Do you think she really wants someone trying to pump information out of her?" "We should let her cool off first."

Olivia nodded reluctantly agreeing, Emma probably needed to calm down first. She let out a sigh and followed her boyfriend Charlie down the street to a cozy corner café called 'Mirates Reasure.'

Emma ran all the way to the house that her and her aunt lived in. She threw open the door and ran up the stairs and into her room. She didn't do anything but cry. Dispite her telling herself not to ealier she just couldn't help it. As soon as her face hit the pillow she let it all out.

_'She had been so stupid, how could she have been so blind.'_

The only thought after crying for about an hour was... _**What a great birthday this turned out to be.**_

**A/N - Okay so that was really short but at least it has 1000 words in it. I am gonna update soon, I now **_**'Mirates Reasure'**_** doesn't sound like a typical cafe but I didn't know what to name it so I looked at my dvd rack for inspiration. I saw Pirates of the Caribbean and just changed **_**'Pirates treasure'**_** to **_**'Mirates Reasure.'**_** I know it sucks but it works. Anyway below is a preview of Chapter 2**

_**Preview of Chapter 2...**_

_"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tancred said looking at Olivia and Charlie as he waited for his and Emma's drinks. _

_Charlie looked at him for a moment annoyed, then sighed deepy. "The question is Tan, What are you doing here when Emma's at home crying her eye's out?"_

_Tancred looked at him with confusion written all over his face. He looked over at Olivia and she bore the same annoyed face as Charlie. _

_"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "Emma's sitting right over at that table waiting for me." He pointed his finger over in the direction of Emma. _

_Charlie and Olivia turned they're heads and looked at the table were Tancred was pointing. Charlie looked stunned when he saw her and Olivia gasped. _

_The girl looked just like Emma..._


	2. Emma?

**Chapter 2 - Emma??**

* * *

**First off I need to thank some people….** _(Not doing this in any particular order…)_

**Golden Peony** - Well this Chapter will clear up some of your questions… hopefully.. You will find out more about the supposed 'Emma' in one of the up coming chapters. Thanks for the review!

**BiggerThanUs2006** - I'm a big Emma/Tanc fan too! I was so disappointed to see not so many Emma/Tanc fics on here. But that is why I am making this.. I'll probably make more in the future to. Thanks for the review!

**Allie108** - Yeah I'm going to make Olivia and Charlie a couple.. I kind of figured since Emma and Tanc are going to be together.. Thanks for the review!

**IndusLotus2001 **- I updated!! Thanks for the review!

**ShadowRose18** - I'd probably react the same way. I'd prefer Strawberry though…. Okay here's Tancred's POV of the situation for you just so you can see how out of it Tancred is… Thanks for reviewing!

_**Okay so I had to say thanks to those people also anyone whose even read this! And for those of you who read and don't have any comments other then Hurry up and Update!! I completely understand your situation.. Have you seen my favorites on my page.. I'd have way more then that if I didn't go through and delete some.. I had so many on there I found some I didn't even remember ever reading.. Shocking… anyway.. here's chapter 2!!**_

**Chapter 2 - Emma??**

* * *

_Emma was going to kill him!_

Those were Tancred only thoughts as he raced getting dressed. He was already twenty minutes or so late. He ran down the stairs tripping a few times, if it had not been for the railing he would have went crashing down them.

He went to the kitchen where his mother was and she insisted he eat more for breakfeast, he however argued he didn't have time. He grabbed a bagel and headed out for the park,patting his pant leg todouble checking to make sure the ring was in his pocket.

Today was the day.

The day he was going to ask her to marry him. Sure she was only sixteen but they could get married aftertheybothgraduated.

He ran down the crowded streets and towards a huge gate which signaled the entrance to the park. He wanted to ask her here, because this was where they had they're first date.

He rounded the corner to enter the through the late gate but ran into someone who let out an offended shriek.

He quickly apologized then looked to see it was Emma. Then he frowned.

"What are you doing here, your suppose to wait for me by the bench?"

She looked up at him and huffed. "Its bloody freezing out and you expect me to sit there, I'll catch a cold."

"Sorry, didn't think it would be that cold out today." He apologized looking ashamed.

She looked up at him in annoyance, waiting. Tancred caught her annoyed look and asked what.

"Don't you have something you like to say to me?"

"Um…then it hit him, sorry I was late." He gave a small pleading smile, asking for forgiveness. Which she instantly gave.

"All right, lets go, she commanded. Tancred immediately took her hand and walked her further into the park towards the spot were they were suppose to originally meet

He waited till they got more towards the spot but still a good distance away from it,then he leaned his head down and planted his lips against hers._ 'Lord did he ever love kissing her.'_ He finally pulled away and got a smug look on his face, the kiss was different from her normal kisses but he didn't really care he had something of more importance.

She looked up and saw Ts looking smug and couldn't help but laugh. He led her towards the exit thinking the weather might look a bit better over by the gates then over here, thesky looked like it was going to wage war and he didn't wantit to start rainingwhen he asked her.

'_Although walking all the way into the park by the bench was pointless.'_

His thoughts went back to her though as he held onto herhand as they made they're way back towards the gate.He then decided now or never. He was nervous, that much was true.

_What if she said no._

He didn't know if he could handle losing Emma. She was the only person who made him feel whole, she was the only person who could calm him down, not even his family nor Lysander could. The mere thought of rejection was sending him more into a panic. When he looked over at her and gave him a small smile something inside him exploaded.

He suddenly felt a surge of bravery come and dropped down on one ofhis knee'sas soon as he caught sight of the gates.

He looked up at Emma as he pulled out the ring, she had a look of complete shock but happiness on her face. Alright maybe things were going to work to his advantage.

"Em, I-" he started his proposal but was stopped by Emma throwing her arms around him and laughing.

"So," he said smugly. "I'll take that as a yes." He felt so much better knowing she wasn't turning him down.

"Of course it is Ts." She replied smiling widely she leaned down and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her, wondering why on earth she called him 'Ts' she never called him that. She always insisted on calling him by his given name. Despite his protest. They had a huge fight about it in the past and he couldn't help but brush it off.

She just said yes. He was going to marry her.

* * *

He stopped kissing her and brought out the engagement ring. It took him for ever to look for it. He went as far as asking everyone if it was the right one, he was worried she wasn't going to like it. However when she saw it her eyes lit up and she had the biggest smile he could ever imagine on her face. He quickly slid it on her finger. She looked up at him and told him she loved it.

Just as he was about to respond his stomach growled in need of food.

'_What perfect timing.'_

He sighed and then caught her smirking and blushed.

She stopped smirking and smiled. "Come on, I bet your hungry," she said it and grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the street.

He followed quietly wondering where she was taking him.

Then after a while he saw a sign for Café _'Mirates Reasure'_. She stopped outside the door and smiled at him before entering, he followed her inside and to a table, sitting down right across from her.

She picked up a menu and looked through it. She wasn't really hungry but her plan was working. She had to gain control over him and she would not only get a ton of money from his inheritance BUT she would get control over everything with his endowment. It was as simple as taking candy from a baby.

She skimmed through the foods and choose a salad and some water decided she wasn't ruining her figure when she wasn't even hungry. Tancred himself looked through his and decided. He set him menu back and asked her what she wanted.

He went up to the counter after getting her orders. He was waiting in line and saw Olivia and Charlie in front of him.

"Hey you two what are you doing here?" Tancred said looking at Olivia and Charlie.

Charlie turned around and saw Tancred and looked at him for a moment annoyed, then sighed deeply.

"The question is Tan, what are you doing here when Emma's at home crying her eye's out?"

Tancred looked at him with confusion written all over his face. He looked over at Olivia and she bore the same annoyed face as Charlie.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned. "Emma's sitting right over at that table waiting for me." He pointed his finger over in the direction of Emma.

Charlie and Olivia turned they're heads and looked at the table were Tancred was pointing.

Charlie looked stunned when he saw her and Olivia gasped.

The girl looked just like Emma.

"That isn't Emma," Olivia said not even caring how harsh her voice sounded. Charlie nodded in agreement when Tancred looked at him skeptical.

"How is it not?" Tancred questioned both of them.

"Emma's at home, I just called her." Olivia stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really," Tancred spoke quietly as he thought_. 'Emma had been acting a bit strange, what with the kissing and the whole calling me 'Ts' thing.'_

He still had a puzzled look then looked back up slowly at both of his friends.

"If Emma's at home, then whose is that?" He said referring to the girl at his table who hadn't notcied them talking about her as she was applying make up to her face.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Beat's me."

Olivia sighed, then something struck her. (in thought!) "If she would impersonate Emma, she must want something, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah," Charlie said realizing it himself.

"So.." Tancred pondered thinking, "you want me to go over there and try to figure out who she is and what she wants?"

"Exactly Tan," Olivia applauded, "took the words right out of my mouth."

Tancred sighed. _'So it wasn't Emma, he purposed to the wrong girl.' _A look of fury came over his face._ 'That girl was wearing Emma engagement ring.' _

Then it hit him.

* * *

_Why would Emma be even at the gates. She couldn't have been Emma because Emma always waited at the spot they choose to meet at. Even if Emma had to wait hours she would wait there for him. She didn't just get up and leave because it was cold out!_

How could he have been such and idiot. He remembered Charlie's words. _'Emma's at home crying her eye's out.'_

"Oh god," he muttered out loud. Not even caring that Olivia and Charlie were watching him.

He ignored his order and went over to his table were the fake Emma sat. She was gazing out the window.

His face was calm, he didn't want to alert the girl.

"Can I see the ring for a minute?" He asked nice enough. She eyed him then took it off and handed it to him then spaced out.

As soon as the ring was safely in his hand his face turned serious. "Emma?"

She didn't look at first then after a second or two she realized he was talking to her.

"Who the hell are you?" He ground out. When she didn't automatically answer, well that told him exactly that this wasn't Emma.

She looked shocked at first, then slowly a smile crossed her face. "Why, whatever are you talking about Ts?"

"Just that," he spat, he was furious how dare this girl trick him. "The Emma I know wouldn't call me 'Ts' she insists on calling me Tancred."

"The real Emma is a way better kisser, and the real Emma would have waited for me at the bench!"

The girl's smile faded and she replaced it with a cold smirk. "Looks like I've been discovered, Oh well, the damage is still done." She stood up and got ready to leave.

"Looks like your precious little Emma not only saw you kiss me, but she saw you purpose and to top it off you did it right on her birthday." She said it quickly then ran out of the café.

Tancred followed her but she was gone when he went out the door.

How was he going to get Emma to give him another chance?

He looked at the gorgeous engagement ring that was jammed into his fist. He sighed. He needed her to know it wasn't his fault, because he was tricked. _Though he should have seen it. He should have saw the small things that weren't Emma._

* * *

He took off running down the street dodging people and heading for her house. _He had__ to fix this. He just had to. He loved her so much and he couldn't actually let her go on thinking she wasn't important to him, that he'd just cheat on her!_

He was right in front of her house and he knocked on the door. He waited as the door opened and he saw Emma's aunt.

"Can I see Emma please?"

"Of course Tancred, you know where her room is she has been there all morning, you can go up and visit I was just on my way out, I have a date this evening, you know with it being her birthday were getting some details down for the party."

"Thank you." He said grateful she was letting him in to see her.

He held the door open for her as she walked out and gave him a thankful smile.

"Have a good time" she called as she went out of sight.

He went through the door and up the stairs. He came to Emma's door and couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door. He quietly opened it. He peered inside an saw a small lump in the middle of her bed.

He quietly walked over to her and froze when he heard her say "What do you want?" Her voice was hoarse and muffled. She really had been crying.

"To talk to you."

Emma froze.

* * *

She thought it was her aunt, boy was she wrong.

"I don't want to talk to you." She declared trying to get the sadness out of her voice from crying.

"I know you don't," he muttered his voice filled with guilt, "but I need you to know I didn't cheat on you, despite what you saw."

He watched as she flung the blanket off her. She had red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

She couldn't believe him, how dare he just come in here and lie right to her face. Well not right to her face seeing as she was covered with a blanket but you get what I'm saying.

"I watched you kiss another girl then ask her to marry you, I don't know about you but in my book that qualifies as cheating."

Anger was clear in her voice, and also disbelief. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I thought she was you." He said with all honesty, he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed her face softly.

She was about to protest but he cut her off.

"Do you honestly think I would cheat on you Em?" "I would never do anything to hurt you, I thought you knew me better then that."

He didn't mean to make her out to be the bad guy or to make her feel guilty because in this case she wasn't at all. He just thought she would have trusted him more then that then to simply believe he would cheat.

Emma blushed a little as she felt ashamed. She did trust Tancred, she trusted him more than anything. Its just when she saw him kiss another girl, it tore her apart. It hurt her to see him kiss someone else.

She muttered 'sorry', without looking at him. She knew he was starring at her and she blushed deeper under his gaze.

Sure she shouldn't because they had been together for basically ever. Well ever since he took her to the park when she was fourteen and he asked her out.

It was really only like two years, but those two years were perfect. Sure they had fights, and argued, but they had so many amazing moments together.

Tancred looked at her. '_She's blushing.'_ He let a small smile appear on his face.

"Emma?" He whispered her name, he suddenly got the urge to kiss her.

"Yes." She responded but wasn't looking at him.

"Are we alright now?" He asked uncertainly and kept his eyes on her for her reaction.

"Yes." She turned to look at him with a smile.

"Good." And without waiting for her to respond he assaulted her with his mouth. She shrieked as she fell backwards and Tancred climbed on top of her. She allowedhim entrance into her mouth and her tongue fought with his for dominance.

Sure she always let him think he won in the end, but she always put up a good fight.

"Em," Tancred started as he pulled always from her still slightly leaning against her.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him and he had a slight frown on his face. "What's wrong?" She looked concerned.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "I guess I just ruined asking you to marry me."

Emma gave him a small smile as she looked at him. "Its okay, I love you still and I don't really mind." "Its just the thought that you actually wanted to marry me."

"Emma I've wanted to marry you since the end of last year."

"Then why would-?"

She was cut off.

"Because, I was such an idiot an waited so long." "I was completely convinced that you would say no and I didn't think I could handle that."

"Well, I love you," she said as she switched positions so she was sitting on his lap. "I would love to marry you if you ask me."

He grinned from his spot underneath her. "Then will you marry me Em?" He asked smiling happily.

She looked at him and bent down to kiss his lips in response.

"So I take that as a yes?"

Instead of talking she bent back down and pressed her lips back against his.

This time however when she went to pull back he grabbed her and ran his fingers through her hair and continued their kiss.

* * *

**A/N - I forgot to mention but I don't own anything! Yeah... anyway I am soooooooo tired. I just re-read this and found many errors. Like how I put 'aloud' instead of 'allowed.' Anyway...**


	3. The discussion

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The discussion**

_**Thanks to reviewers. **_

* * *

Emma laid her head against Tancred's chest and sighed. They snogged each other for the past fifteen minutes and she needed a break. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that girl who pretended to be her.

'_If the girl wanted to get Tancred then that would explain why she made herself look like me.' 'But why would she want Tancred?' _

Emma herself knew she was the envy of a lot of girls because her amazing people skills and talent. Also the fact that she was friends with basically the popular kids at Bloor's. The main reason though had to be she was dating Tancred.

'_Yes that must be it.' _

Tancred was like the 'Romeo' or the 'Prince Charming' of the school. Sure he didn't go around courting all the girls, but he just had this charm that lured the girls in.

A lot of girls though joined the stupid fan club that Emma couldn't stand. She hated the club because the girls in that club all wanted her boyfriend as they're own. She spoke to Tancred about it and he laughed and told her she had no reason to be jealous. She didn't talk to him for two whole days and it drove him mad.

He had finally apologized and they made up as always. Although he had vowed not to lead the fan girls anymore in their crazy obsession of him.

'_So this girl could be one of those fans.' However other than his looks and charms she didn't see any other reasons for the girl wanting him that bad that she'd pretend to be herself._'

A lot of good looking boys attended Bloor's why would one girl go to this length to get Tancred?

She looked down at her fiancé and frowned.

'_What else about Tancred did this girl want?' 'This girl could just be a crazed fan girl, but something in the pit of her stomach told her this girl wasn't.' _

For all they know this **'girl'** might not even be a girl!

"What's wrong love?"

Tancred saw her frown and felt like he was going to have a panic attach. _'She wasn't changing her mind was she?'_

Emma looked up at his face with out realizing she had been frowning. "Nothing I was just thinking of that girl who pretended to be me."

_Tancred's mood changed fast,relief came first then concern. He was going to find out who that girl was. No way was that person going to get off on pretended to be his fiancé!_

"I'm going to find out who she is." He told her determined.

Emma looked at his hard expression and sighed. "Do you know why she would pretend to be me?" "I know that she must have wanted to get to you but I just don't know what she wanted."

_**Suddenly realization hit him andeverything made sense to him.**_

He hadn't told Emma about him being an heir to one of the richest people ever. Emma never met his parents or came over to his house either. There was no way she would have known that he was rich unless someone had told her. He could tell by her clueless expression that no one had told her.

He always used to have girls randomly coming up to him and wanting a chance to be with him for his money. When he started dating Emma though they all seemed to disappear except for the fan girls at Bloor's. Right now was summer vacation so they wouldn't run into any of the girls in the hallway or anything like that.

He hesitated worried of her response, it wasn't like he hid if from her that he was rich but he didn't really tell her seeing how she wasn't. "I think I know why she might be interested in me."

Emma looked at him puzzled.

"Because of you're charming personality and good looks?" She already knew that was a possibility but she knew there had to be something else.

Tancred laughed a little and shook his head no from where his head laid on her pillow.

"I think she's a gold digger."

Slinece ensued for a moment. Emma's face was priceless. She took on confused fish look, her eyes wide, her cheeks were sucked in.

Tancred laughed some more and watchedherface change from shock and confusion to mad.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded madly. "Why would a gold digger come after you?"

He smiled a little. "Em, my family's kind of rich." He didn't know how she'd take it so he just said it to get it out. He regreted it though when he saw her face.

"What?" she muttered, looking confused.

She knew what she heard, but there was no way it was true.

Tancred knew what she lived in and upstairs apartment to a bookstore and there is no way her boyfriend or rather her fiancé would be rich. What rich teenage boy would date some bookstore's owners niece?

She looked at him disbelieving and Tancred noticed so he immediately elaborated. "My father moved out here after I was born to get away from all the press because it was difficult for my mother to do anything with me outside of our property and because of our endownment was getting harder to hide."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"That's all?" Tancred stated a little in disbelief himself. _'Thought she'd take this differently!' _

"Well how do you expect me to respond?" She snapped feeling oddly uncomfortable. She didn't know why it was just Tancred.

Tancred heard her tone. "I didn't mean toget you mad its just I didn't want you to think I kept it from you or anything, you just never asked or anything so I didn't tell you."

Tancred preyed to whatever god that was out there that Emma wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Oh," she looked at his face without a trace of anger in it, "I didn't know that's all, it came as kind of a shock."

"Yeah my family has a tendency to shock people, that's why I want you to meet my parents."

Emma froze.

'_Meet his parents!' _

'_**WAS HE MAD?' **_

_There was no way she was going to meet his parents, okay. Being rich was big enough.If he was rich his family would probably be all high class like. She was not going to meet high class people while she looked the way she did. She wore second hand clothes from a thrift store and she lived in a old book store that her aunt owned. _

Tancred tensed.

He knew by the panicked expression on her face that she didn't like the idea.

"All its going to be is dinner, they want to just meet the girl I'm going to marry."

Tancred sighed lightly in relief as Emma smiled a little.

"I don't think they will like me."

'_Why would she think that, my parents can't wait to meet her they love her already and they never even met.' _

"Why would you say something like that?"

She looked at him and sighed heavily. "I'm not exactly someone you could parade around with."

Tancred was confused. _'Parade around with-'. _"Emma I do that now."

Emma climbed off his lap causing him to sit up. "You don't get it." She cried out frustrated.

_She was getting annoyed. It was embarrassing enough she didn't have a lot of money and he wanted to go show her off to his rich, high class family. _She walked over to her bathroom and went in slamming the door shut behind her.

Tancred sighed. "I should have known this wasn't going to be easy."

He stood up and walked over to her bathroom door and knocked.

"_Emma?" _He pressed his ear to the door listening for a response. He waited, and after a minute she spoke.

"_What?" _Emma was sitting on the loo with the lid down and she was hugging her knees.

"Why did you go in the loo, we are not done talking yet."

"Your parents won't like me." She said defensively "and you want me to meet them and I can't because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

It got quiet for a minute. Then he heard her mutter. "That they'll insult me for being poor."

Tancred sighed_. 'That's all she was worried about.' _Being insulted.

He opened the door. Walking in he noticed Emma was sitting on the loo and had her head rested in her arms.

He walked over towards her but she didn't move. He crouched down in front of her and nudged her arm.

He watched as she lifted her head and looked at him sadly. "What if they don't want me to marry you?" She had tears forming in her eyes. Tancred could tell any second those tears were going to fall.

So he hugged her.

"Emma, they won't hate you, they love you and can't wait to meet you." "I already told them all about you." He looked at her and saw her smile a little.

"They don't hate me?"

"No," he smiled. "In fact they were kind of hoping that you would meet them today?" He was hoping that she would agree, even though it was her birthday. His parents were coming to her birthday party later on today.

"I don't mind, but I just-, I'm not-". She couldn't finish her sentence.

"They will love you, your perfect. In fact if anything you're a lot like my mother." He smiled happily that she finally got what he was saying.

"Your mother?" Emma felt kind of relieved. 'If Tancred was able to compare his mother to her then they couldn't be that bad.' She felt silly getting all worked up over something so un-important. She allowed Tancred to carry her back into the bedroom and set her on the bed.

"Here's your ring." He said and reached out for her hand and placed it on her finger.

She smiled the moment she saw it. "You got me a ring."

Tancred looked at her with a funny look. "Of course I did silly, that is normally what the guy will do. You know when he asks the girl for her hand in marriage he presents her a ring and is on one knee and confesses his undying love."

Tancred said it with pride and his face was priceless when Emma started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" she sputtered out.

He didn't say anything but looked at her. He leaned forward and started to kiss her.

Emma wrapped her arms around Tancred's neck and her legs around his waist as he stood up. Emma ran her fingers through his hair and he laid them on the bed.

He let his mouth travel down her neck and continued rubbing her sides.

He heard her phone go off and groaned. Emma went to get up to get it but Tancred growled at her to stay.

"Tancred what if its my aunt?"

"She can talk to you later, right now your mine."

Emma sighed. She continued to try and get up and Tancred held her down. He used his legs to hold her legs down and his hands covered her wrist.

"I'm not playing around Emma."

"I'm not either, now get off!" she snapped.

The phone stopped ringing and Emma glared at him. "You prat."

He just smiled and kissed her lips. "Were busy."

ETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETET

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Okay so this is kind of an info filler.. I had to put a part in there and I figured I just fill it in this chapter. I'm sorry but I feel ready to kick my annoying little bros butt! He won't shut up while I was trying to type this and I got the biggest headache. Anyway. I'm going to try and do more tomorrow. And I thought about doing like lemons and stuff in this fic, but unless you really want them in I don't plan on adding any. I'm just going to imply the sexscenes. After all this is rated T. Besides I've never really written any so I don't know if it would turn out any good. **


	4. Flashbacks and Flaws

_Chapter 4: _

_Flashbacks and Flaws_

After taking a much needed shower and changing in to spare clothes he had left over at her house Tancred sat on the messed up bed waiting for his fiancé to come out of her closet.

What had shocked Tancred was despite Emma being, well in financial trouble, she still managed to get a huge closet filled with second hand shoes and clothes.

He decided a while ago that when he married her, he was going to buy her a whole new wardrobe. That way she could wear everything she ever dreamed of brand new and he figured that would make her happy because she loved everything to do with fashion.

He watched as she came out of the closet clad in a pair of blue jean pants that hugged her legs and a white blouse with a pink undershirt.

She had decided on after much deliberation to wear black boots. Her hair was down and damp, making it look as if in waves. She had it going half way down her back. Her ring was the only piece of jewelry she wore. She smiled widely at him and then walked over towards where he was sitting, then climbed on his lap and kissed him gently.

"Hm, we should do this more often." Tancred suggested raising his eyebrows suggestively referring to the previous activity they had been doing for the past few hours.

Emma let out a small laugh. "I have to call Liv first, so hang on a sec."

She got up off his lap, much to his disappointment and left the room to go call Olivia. He let out a loud sigh then a huge smile came on his face as he fell back on the bed waiting for his fiancé to come back.

Emma dialed Olivia's cell phone number on the house phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me Emma."

"Oh, hey Emma, are you alright we were so worried about you?"

"You just took off crying, I didn't get a chance to tell you yet but Happy Birthday!" Olivia let out a breath, she didn't think she would have said so much at one time and didn't get enough oxygen to say it all.

"Yeah, about that, I'm alright now, it was just a misunderstanding I'm sorry for worrying you and Charlie."

"Oh its alright, so…" she trailed off expecting Emma to talk.

"_What happened?"_

Emma told her all about how she saw Tancred with another girl, and how the girl was an imposter of her, how Tancred came over and everything was explained.

Halfway through the explanation to Olivia though Tancred came out of her bedroom and wrapped his arms around her waist trailing light kisses on her neck.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. _"Well thank Josephine!" _"I am worried about that girl though, do you thinks she's endowed?"

"She could be" Emma stated thinking back to how Tancred said she looked exactly like herself. She swatted Tancred hand as he lowered his hand attempting to unbutton her jeans. She mouthed 'Knock it off' and he just smiled widely at her acting innocent.

"Okay, well I talk to Charlie about it, his uncle Paton will probably know something, you know that his great aunts always cause problems, so their bound to be behind this."

"Yeah, your right."

"So I'll see you later alright Em?"

"Yeah bye."

Olivia grimaced after she pressed the button on her phone. "Why would anyone want to impersonate Emma?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know but lets talk to Uncle Pat, he'll know something, he always does."

Olivia nodded in agreement and went with him to his Uncles house.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Emma sighed after she hung up, she turned to Tancred while looking playful annoyed. "Why did you do that?" She saw his face had a look of complete innocence and he seemed content.

"Do what?" He inwardly grinned.

"You know what." She responded placing her hands on her hips.

He knew he needed to distract her till the surprise birthday party that wasn't until later but he didn't really plan on anything to do. His main distraction was to take her out on the town but that went kind of haywire when the imposter came in and he came here. Though he didn't really mind coming here instead of eating, though he was kind of hungry.

Just as the thought came to his mind his stomach let out a growl in demand for food to be eaten.

He wasn't one to blush but when Emma gave him a pointed look and a small smirk rested on her pink lips he couldn't help the redness that appeared on his cheeks.

"Hungry love?" She questioned already knowing the answer.

He looked at her and replied as if he didn't have dark red cheeks and a guilty look all over his face. "Yeah just a bit, I had a bagel this morning."

That explained it all.

Tancred may have been thin, had a great body build up, and not to mention he was _hott as h*ll_. However, the one thing over the years that Emma noticed the most from being his girlfriend and friend, was that Tancred Torsion could eat just about anything and everything and he would never gain a pound. She knew for a fact though that her fiancé, was indeed a very heavy eater.

She dropped the smirk and smug look and smiled at him. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat."

She took his hand and lead a very excited Tancred down the stairs for food.

She saw his simile and nodded her head in disbelief. "Its just food."

He grinned showing off his white teeth, "I'm going to eat your cooking."

Emma turned her head, she wasn't going to let him see her blush. Jeez did she feel awkward. Nobody ever really smiled like that knowing she was going to cook their food. Well that could be because she only ever really cooked for herself and her aunt and sometimes the three flames who came around rarely.

She somehow let go of his hand when they were walking down the stairs. She lead him into the kitchen and he pulled out a chair at the table waiting for her to start cooking him food.

Emma's blush was gone and she looked at him slowly nodding her head.

"What do you want to eat?"

Tancred looked baffled. "I get to choose?"

Emma looked at him incredulously. "Of course, I'm not going to make you something you won't eat."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Emma responded.

"My mother normally just picks the food, she's said that since she has to go to the store ever three to four days for more stuff that we could just appreciate the food we get."

Emma let out a laugh at Tancred's sad expression causing him to look at her. "What's so funny about not getting a choice in what I eat?"

Emma smiled over at him. "Well, if she has to buy all the food, then make all the food, then serve all the food, I think that the least you could do is let her chose what she wants to eat." Tancred nodded in agreement with this.

Emma continued. "Its not like she gives you the same meal every night now is it?"

Tancred shook his head no in response.

After a minute she asked him what he wanted to eat again.

"I really don't mind as long as you're the one who makes it."

"Oh really." She smiled sneakily. Then went over to the pantry, walking in and calling out to him.

"So how about spinach and broccoli, I'm kind of in a broccoli mood."

She listened for the 'no way' groan to come from the kitchen and smiled when she heard it. She knew he hated spinach and broccoli more than anything. She just couldn't pass up the chance to tease him. She watched as he walked into the pantry next to her and planted a small kiss on the side of her mouth. "You wouldn't do that to me love."

"How do you know I wouldn't?" She asked, cocking and eyebrow.

"Because you love me ever so much." He replied almost immediately with a sugary sweet voice.

"Hm, you seem to think." She teased watching him as he carefully pried the can foods from her hand and made to put them back on the shelf but Emma grabbed him before he could reach the destination.

"So seriously, what do you want to eat? She let go of his arm and felt him move the cans back on the shelf.

He placed his hands on her hips and smiled. "I told you anything you make me."

She frowned. "Your not helping me chose what to feed you."

Tancred sighed. "Well what do you have to eat?"

Emma looked at him blankly for a moment then said aggravated. "Food."

"I'm talking about do you have like pizza, sandwiches, coco puffs?"

"Yeah, we have those, do you want any of them?"

"Sandwiches sound good right about now," he let go of her waist as she lead him out of the pantry.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Okay, so now that we ate sandwiches for lunch what do you want to do?"

Emma sighed, she didn't want to act unappreciative, I mean today she turned 17 and she got engaged all in one. Its just she was only with Tancred, she figured her aunt would have at least said happy birthday this morning but she didn't. To say she had been hurt was an understatement. Olivia had said happy birthday but had forgot to tell her when she first saw her.

What kind of best friend forgets to tell the other best friend happy birthday? She didn't even get a party, or presents. Though having Tancred with her was good enough. Although the mysterious girl this morning would ruin anyone's day. She hid her disappointment though, she didn't want Tancred to think she was having a bad time with him. Because it wasn't him that she was having any problems with. Other then the fact she had to meet his parents, that made her uneasy.

She put their dishes in the sink despite Tancred's protest that he could help but after one evil glare his way he shut up and sat down muttering about ungrateful women, all the same, trying to help them.

She wanted to laugh at him for acting so childish. She always did sort of play the adult in the relationship. He would always suggest they do crazy things and she would always tell him no, then list off why they couldn't do that.

Sometimes though, he surprised her. Like on her fifteen birthday he snuck her away at night and they laid and watched the stars together in an open field by his house.

She loved it when he did things like that, they were just so romantic. She could completely understand why those girls started a fan club. He was every girls dream guy, or so they thought he was.

Although he may seem the charmer, Tancred had many many flaws. First he was terrified of spiders. One time a spider crawled off Emma's curtain on her window and made its way over towards them on her bed and Tancred was hysterical.

It was hilarious to Emma but Tancred wasn't to happy and it took her over an hour to get him to talk to her again.

Also he snored.

Oh yes, Tancred Torsion snored. Not obnoxiously loud, but never the less snored. And despite his many protest that he didn't snore Emma always smiled and told him he did.

Another thing about Tancred the Emma considered to be a huge problem, was Tancred was very possessive. She always knew he got easily jealous when she'd pair with some boy other than him.

One time though it got completely out of hand. They were getting ready for class one day and she was at her locker. (I'm not sure if they're were lockers but I'm using this anyway.)

_~Flashback~ _

"_Hey Emma?" _

"_Yeah?" Emma responded turning to see Michael Keans, a tall, kind of jockish boy who was in her art class. He was in the same grade as Tancred. _

_He glanced nervously at his feet, "I was wondering if you wanted to partner up with me for the self portraits today in art class?" _

_Emma smiled a small smile at him. It was obvious he was nervous about not being partnered up with someone and she gladly said yes to being his partner. After he mumbled a thanks he rushed off down the hallway disappearing in with the students. She turned back to her locker and almost screamed when she saw Tancred standing right in front of her. _

"_What are you doing?" "You scared me half to death!" She had her hand over her middle section of her stomach and was calming herself going back to her normal breathing speed. _

_Tancred however didn't say anything. He simply took her hand and lead her to an empty broom closet and when no one was looking he threw her and himself inside. _

"_What are you doing?" She hissed. __**'Had he gone mad?' 'Dragging me to a broom closet!" 'We have class in like fifteen minutes!'**_

_He immediately started kissing her neck, trailing his mouth all the way back to her face. He grabbed her skirt and began tugging on it trying to pull it down. _

"_Tancred!" _

_Still no answer. _

_She let out a groan in aggravation and backed up into the wall pushing him back. _

"_What is wrong with you we have class in fifteen minutes?" _

"_Why were you talking to him?" He asked harshly pulling her back to him and lifting her by her hips pressing her against him. _

"_He asked me to be his partner for the portraits." _

"_Why?" He growled angrily, Kean had asked his girlfriend to be his partner in art. Tancred knew all about how Kean had a crush on Emma, and how he wanted her. Tancred intimidated him to no end, yet that guy had the nerve to ask his girlfriend when he wasn't there. _

_The way he was going on it made it seem like Tancred hated the guy, the truth was Tancred didn't hold anything against him except for the fact that he was crushing on his girlfriend._

"_Tancred its just a portrait." _

"_I don't care if its just a portrait, damn it Em, he has a thing for you and I don't want him anywhere near you." __**'Why wouldn't she see that he was trying to protect her from Kean.' **_

_Emma knew he was jealous. She sighed and hugged him. This stopped his assault. "I would never leave you for him." _

_Tancred realized what she was saying and snapped out of it. He really needed to control his emotions. And learn to trust her more. _

_He looked down guiltily realizing that he didn't trust her decision when she chose to be partners with him. _

"_I'm sorry love, I-I didn't mean to not trust you its just I don't lik-."_

_Emma smiled covering her mouth with his. "That's alright, in time you'll just have to get used to the fact that your not the only boy in my life." _

_Tancred shook his head a little then helped her fix her clothing. _

_End Flashback. . . _

She knew though, that despite his flaws he was perfect. Well for her anyway.

**Author's note… **

**Okay so I know lots of kissing and ooh la la in the chapter. I started it last night and got up to the part about his mother always choosing dinner but because my head hurt so bad I just went to bed. I don't know about you but my town seems to have all kinds of colds going around. I got a sore throat, headache, and my stomach hurts. Ugh! Anyway here's this chapter. Hopefully I'll find more time during this school week to write more on it. I know that the end is ridiculously corny and wired. I read it and was like 'I'm not re-writing this.' Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I am not going to answer via chapter any more I think I'll just respond through like email or whatever. Anyway I know this chapter kind of, well sucked. It just talked about Emma and Tancred and I honestly just came up with this as I was typing but the next chapter I'm making should be the party. But hey, at least its long.**

_**~Reviews are encouraged also any comments~**_

_**:D**_


End file.
